


the blading investigator

by Rangerfan58



Category: Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the blading investigator

well Tyson and the gang were having fun blading and not having to worry about world domination for once though Max, Kai, Kenny and Ray did have other concerns besides blading seeing as how friends and family were all in Japan visiting when suddenly another blader shows up

"hey who are you?"

"hello Tyson my name is Rachel Karatana and I challenge you to a beyblade match"

"you're on"

well Rachel lost the match but both she and Tyson were worn out at the end of it

"Rachel, just why are you here?"

"you'll find out soon enough Kai Hiwatari, you'll find out soon enough"

and with that she suddenly disappeared and all of them ran back to Tyson's place to ask Hiro about Rachel

"did you say Rachel Karatana?"

"yeah Hiro why did you ask?"

"I haven't seen her in years, I'm warning you now guys, watch yourselves whenever you blade against her"

"what for?"

(sighs) "easy chief, because she's always used underhanded tactics in the past to win"

"how come no one in the BBA has stopped her from blading?"

"it's not that simple Ray, no one has ever gotten proof of her cheating so there's nothing we can do about it"

"does Mr. Dickenson know about her?"

"yes and he keeps a close eye on her just in case but even he has never caught her cheating"

"great"

meanwhile with Rachel she was in a dark room where a special meeting was taking place

"so I assume you've met the target of interest?"

"just today and I battled him too"

"did he lose?"

"no but only because I let him win to let his guard down"

"excellent"

and so a few weeks later there was yet another world tournament which Rachel naturally entered and she actually went against one of her teammates first and she supposedly cheated but no one caught it not even Dizzy she was that good. The next day she went up against Hiro for the first time in many years

"well Rachel it's been a long time"

"indeed it has Hiro"

"fair warning I've warned Tyson and the others about you"

"still think I cheated in our last match do you Granger?"

"I know you did but then before I could do anything about it you disappeared and then suddenly two years later showed up in an official match and suddenly when all seemed lost you won"

"maybe I'm just that good"

"I doubt it"

"whatever let's just get this over with"

and so Rachel wins against Hiro and the team suspects cheating though nothing was caught and once the match was over Rachel left the stadium just like that and went to a private room and slumped against the wall in what appeared to be exhaustion

(sighs) "how much longer must I do this after all, I've been with this group long enough that I know they trust me"

she checks her watch and groans softly

"great and if I don't hurry I'm going to be late for a meeting and that isn't going to go well for me if I do"

and so she leaves and continues winning matches with dirty tricks as do her teammates when finally just finally they reveal what they'd been doing for many years

"ever since BEGA failed we've been working to take over the world with Beyblading and now we've finally succeeded in beating all the teams that can stop us except Tyson Grangers"

Rachel speaks up since this announcement was made in the middle of a tournament match

"hate to break it to ya boss but we've known for quite some time now that you've been planning something like this though we weren't positive it was world domination we knew it was something big"

"what are you talking about Rachel?"

"oh nothing much just this"

she suddenly brings out a badge that has BBA and her picture in it

"special BBA investigator Rachel Karatana at your service"

Tyson and the team as one spoke in shock

"special...investigator?"

(nods) "that's right you guys I'm a special investigator for the BBA, have been since I left home over fifteen years ago"

"but wait you would have been about my age then"

(sighs) "actually not quite Tyson, you see I was actually drafted in unofficially two years earlier when my parents were killed in a mysterious plane crash that was investigated by the BBA because my parents were important researchers for them, I got myself involved in the investigation when I decided to find out why my parents were killed for no apparent reason"

suddenly mister Dickenson shows up

"and you caused us a lot of trouble because of that too"

"I said I was sorry"

"anyways nothing came out of the investigation but they decided to unofficially keep working on it when they could and in the meantime I stayed with my grandparents who were my last known living relatives"

she then looks directly at Hiro

"two years after the investigation was halted we got new information about the crash that a Mr. Hiwatari was behind the crash because my parents were working on some new technology for making Beyblades much stronger, so I had to join him because I would be believable. Unfortunately for us that meant leaving my home behind with everyone I cared for hating me as much as possible"

Kai speaks up

"so wait you were part of the Abbey that my Grandfather sent me too"

(nods) "exactly I kept a special eye on you Kai because of who you were but eventually he was defeated and Boris simply disappeared"

"why didn't you come back home and explain things then Rachel?"

(sighs) "it's not that simple Hiro by the time the reports of the mission were completely filled out I discovered the group calling themselves the Second Warriors and they seemed more dangerous then Kai's grandfather so I had to go undercover with them"

"wait so is that why you guys sent Hiro undercover to help us stop BEGA?"

(nervous chuckle) "actually BEGA caught us by complete surprise sad to say Hiro acted completely on his own for that one"

"good thing I did too"

"total agreement Hiro, total agreement"

"but still why couldn't you give us a hidden message or something to tell us you were on our side instead of acting like the enemy the entire time?"

(snorts) "with my being on constant surveillance? I don't think so Tyson it just wasn't worth the risk"

"so were you the only one under constant surveillance?"

"nope all high ranking people were"

"wait so the last time you went up against me and cheated was to..."

"get into mr. Hiwatari's good graces and that in turn got me into the Second Warriors"

"and all the tournaments you've been in since you left?"

"yeah I admit to cheating and I also admit to the fact that everyone in the BBA who wasn't a blader was in on the fact including our announcers in every country, plus if needed they also covered blatent cheating of mine if I specifically asked them to, if I didn't I automatically lost the match but was allowed to continue because of who I was all investigations when that happened were quick and quiet, they had to be for my mission"

"and just how was blatent cheating covered anyways?"

"either they stated that it was in the rulebooks some where's or they stated that if I didn't cheat for a certain amount of time I would be allowed to continue blading but if I went back on that then I would no longer be allowed to blade"

"they cut it pretty close at times didn't they?"

"you have no idea"

"and when you weren't covered why did they let you continue to blade?"

"oh it isn't the why it's the how, they told the team manager I wasn't allowed to compete either in the rest of the competition or if it was our next to last match I wasn't allowed to participate in our last match, though actually there is one person I have to yell at for something that happened a while ago but I was never allowed to vent"

she turns to mister Dickenson"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING LETTING FIVE OF OUR BEST AGENTS TRY TO GET INTO BEGA AND GETTING THEMSELVES ALMOST KILLED?"

"wait but I thought you were caught off guard"

"oh we were but once BEGA was discovered five of our best tried to get in and were quickly discovered because of the fact that they were too good to be novice bladers like they claimed they were and when I say novice I meant that as in barely getting to the level of Hiro in the professional league"

"but they survived didn't they?"

"oh they survived alright but let's just say that they had to quite their job and can never blade again"

she turns back to mister Dickenson

"now then do you have an answer for me?"

"they acted without orders seeing as how we were taken down so suddenly"

Rachel calms down a bit

"you're right and I'm sorry I blew up like that it's just that...it's just that you know how close we got and they actually mentioned in the hospital that they were under orders to try and get into BEGA"

"well they certainly weren't my orders?'

"then who's could they be seeing as how they had no investigations going on as far as I knew at the time"

"I don't know but for now I think you have some catching up to do with Hiro and the rest of the team"

(nods) "right Mr. Dickenson"

and so they go to the Granger house and Rachel tells them of her many exploits as a BBA special investigator

"actually I think one of my hardest parts in all of this was when you suddenly returned to your grandfather's side when you first became the Bladebreakers"

"why's that?"

"easy I wasn't too sure of your loyalties and then on top of that I also had to keep pretending I was on your grandfather's side"

"what about Second Warriors, what was hard about them?"

(groans) "all the mistrust that went around even at the higher levels, and then when BEGA showed up we had to halt our, at the time, unknown plans"

"it's good to know you've always been on our side Rachel but still, what really did happen the day you left? I could tell you were either angry or upset about something but I didn't know what and then you just disappeared and I never thought I'd see you again"

_fifteen years ago_

"so Rachel wanna battle?"

"naturally" (thinking) " _this might be the last time I ever battle with Hiro again, especially if it's discovered I'm a special investigator with the BBA_ "

"three"

"two"

"one, let it rip"

and so they battle and Rachel won the first round fair and square but the other two rounds she won because of dirty underhanded tricks she was being forced to use in her job

"you cheated Rachel and next time we meet in an official tournament I'll prove that you've become a cheater"

"oh get over it, you lost it's as simple as that, you're not good enough Hiro, goodbye"

and with that she just walks away and goes home to pack and her grandparents tried to talk to her about her recent behavior recently especially the previous evening but she just storms out stating she needed a break from them and just leaves. Three hours later she's meeting with Dickenson about how to join up with Hiwatari

"maybe that will work after all Mr. Dickenson"

"agreed Rachel, agreed"

"Mr. Dickenson?"

"yes?"

"I know we originally agreed to let Hiro in on the fact that I've become a special investigator for you guys but I don't want him to know anymore"

"why not?"

"if something were to happen to me while on assignment, it would be better that he no longer really cares for me than for him to know why I was hurt or killed"

"if you are killed I will tell him because I feel he will have the right to know you left to protect everyone"

"I understand"

_present_

"and so I started my mission to getting in with Kai's grandfather and eventually succeeding in that and starting to take him down eventually doing it with Tyson's help"

"while I was left completely clueless and just figured that you'd changed from the kind person I knew"

"exactly" (sighs) "I hated those battles so much but I knew it was for the good of the sport that I did that"

"and that time I tried to get the truth out of you in an official match ten years later, you could risk it so you forfeited the match because you knew you couldn't hide the truth from me for much longer"

"exactly"

and so they start to blade just for fun since the Second Warriors were split up, those in charge of the group were imprisoned and those that played for them were either put into rehabilitation courses or if they weren't too bad, given to a new team for minor retraining. Three years later things had changed for Tyson and the group a lot, the biggest change was that they no longer had one of their key supporters and best friend with them any longer. Mr. Dickenson's office

"it's hard to believe it's been two years since that horrible plane crash"

"I know Mr. D, I actually sometimes think it's harder on Hiro then on the rest of us"

"because he knew her the longest, right?"

"right Max"

well it was time for a local tournament and things were going well when a new blader showed up, and it was immediately obvious that they were blind, and they were going up against Ray first

"so who are you anyways?"

"you can call me Shadow Blaze"

"why that?"

"because I'm a light amongst shadows"

"well let's go folks, three, two, one"

"let it rip!"

well Shadow Blaze was good and it was revealed they were female and she lost against Ray but it was a close one especially the third round where it could have gone either way

"good match Shadow Blaze"

"you too Ray"

and with that she left with other folks who were obviously her teammates. Later that day

"Shadow Blaze was good, almost as good as you were in your disguise as Gin of the Gale Hiro"

"yes...but that's not a disguise, you see somehow Shadow Blaze became blind and amnesic a few years ago and was given that name by the government, they never found out who she really is to help her regain her memories"

"wait so she's been like that for years?"

"exactly, no one knows how she lost her sight and memories at the same time but people figure it was a freak accident"

"that must be hard for her, not knowing anything about her past and unable to no longer see to help her possibly remember things"

"exactly, now then there's one more thing you should know about her"

"what?"

"her team is called the Living Blade and they're good, they only formed a year and a half ago but they've managed to hold up against some pretty tough teams including the majestics"

"that's an amazing feat alright"

"but why compete solo in the local tournament Hiro?"

Mr. Dickenson shows up just then

"because Tyson, everyone else on the team had already qualified for the main event in three days while she's still down a win"

"but how can she qualify in three days Mr. D all matches regarding that tournament finished today and she lost against Ray"

"easy Tyson there will be a special exhibition match before the main event and anyone who hasn't qualified will be given the chance then"

"is it like our first competition where you eventually knock out the other opponents in your block?"

"well sort of, except the longer you last in the dish the better chance you have of getting a slot in the tournament and the last person in the dish automatically gets to enter"

"that's interesting"

"one more thing boys, the Living Blade made a vow that they've never broken once since shortly after they formed, if one of their teammates doesn't qualify then none of them qualify"

"why's that?"

"I think it has something to do with the fact that in their first tournament ever the leader John didn't qualify to even be a substitute for the tournament so they all competed but afterwords they all realized just how much he missed being in the competition and also figured they would be the same if it was them so they made that vow and have honored it ever since"

"wait so even if the other members qualify if she doesn't they're out?"

"exactly boys"

"that's incredible"

well three days later the Bladebreakers were there early to see the exhibition match and they could tell Shadow Blaze was good all things considered and slowly others were being taken out of the dish until five of them were left and that's when one of the four took a jab at her disability to try and make her lost focus

"hey blind girl, you should just quite and go home, you don't belong in this sport if you can't see"

suddenly Shadow Blaze was ganged up on and she was starting to struggle to keep herself in the battle when suddenly she got an idea of how to win

"hey idiot, there's something you forgot, I may be blind but that doesn't mean I can't hear your attacks"

suddenly she sits down and evens out her breathing seeing as how her eyelids were shut because of how she was blinded, and went into a meditative mode that let her distinguish between each of the five blades and that allowed her to counterattack very effectively making her the winner of the exhibition round

"I still say she shouldn't be allowed to compete and that her meditative mode is a form of cheating"

Mr. Dickenson shows up just then determined to explain things to everyone about Shadow Blaze meditating

"actually you are disqualified for underhanded tactics throughout the match and after Shadow Blaze competed the first time and lost because of all the noise around her, since she apparently was still getting used to being blind, we made an allowance for her to go into a meditative trance to allow her to concentrate only on the battle"

"which means that if she feels like she's losing concentration, she can just meditate and get back into focus"

Shadow Blaze speaks up

"yes, unfortunately for me there's a downside to my meditative trance"

"what's that?"

"if I get into it too deeply I don't know if I'm out of the match or not, I also don't know when it's over either"

DJ Jazzman speaks up then as well

"fortunately all announcers for the matches have been taught to recognize when she's in too deep and can signal for one of her teammates to come to her side to get her out of the deep trance"

suddenly John comes over

(chuckles) "of course we have to watch out her her split second reaction to our touching her any where's"

"not my fault almost my entire body is sensitive to touch because of the burns"

"which we still don't know how you got"

"don't ask me I don't know either"

suddenly Hiro shows up and Tyson goes and invites him over

"hey Hiro, this is Shadow Blaze, Shadow Blaze meet Hrio, my brother"

and so they shake hands and Shadow Blaze immediately recognized his touch, seeing as how that was how she got to know people these days and then it was announced she was in the tournament. Three hours later it was finally the Living Blade's turn to compete, due to injuries incurred earlier the Bladebreakers were out of the tournament but they cheered on the Living Blade team and eventually they won the tournament and went to a special dinner party held by Mr. Dickenson but Shadow Blaze only stayed long enough to complete her meal

"hey John why did Shadow Blaze leave early"

"she's always done that, part of it is she's been on special medication for as long as we know her and it makes her really tired after she takes it so she takes it right before dinner because it has to be taken with food, and then goes to her room to retire, but the other part of it is she's never really been that social since we've known her"

"why does she have to take the medication?"

"she's always in pain from her mysterious injuries, the medication controls the pain as best as possible, the rest of the time she just has to deal with it as best she can"

and so the next day Shadow Blaze finally had some alone time for the first time in many weeks for what had become a morning ritual for almost a year now

"what am I supposed to do, I enjoy being with these guys but I have a job to do as well, I guess" (sighs) "I guess I've been avoiding this situation as much as possible but since I am now in Japan I can't ignore it any longer"

she thinks back three years ago to the plane crash

_three years ago_

"brace for impact"

suddenly there was a huge crash and then nothing for a long time. When she next woke up she was in a hospital where she was soon told she was permanently blind, when they asked who she was she found out she couldn't remember so the government names her Shadow Blaze because she was now permanently in shadow but blazed brightly in determination. Almost two years later she had been on a team for half a year when they ran a remembrance story on her true self because it was the two year anniversary and that's when she remembered but she continued to be with the team but wondered about her job and what to do about it

_present day_

"well I'm going to have to decide soon otherwise I might not have the chance for some time"

well the choice was actually taken away from her when suddenly Tyson, Kai, Mr. Dickenson, and Ray were all abducted during a lunch held before the beginning of a new world tournament by giant robots and Max, Kenny and Hiro, plus her team tried to stop them, Shadow Blaze even went so far as to actually try and physically ram the machine but she was thrown back and hit the wall pretty hard. Two hours later all bladers had convened in Shadow Blazes hospital room to talk about the newest group called Dark Comings (the room was a special room specifically for Beybladers because of many competitors giving well wishes)

"so how are we going to stop them?"

"no one's really sure, according to the group all BBA investigators have been discovered and stopped"

"were they killed?"

"nope but as far as we know they're either still prisoners or in the hospital"

well Living Blade second Sara saw that Shadow Blaze was quiet

"what are you thinking about Shadow?"

that makes everyone quiet seeing as how they knew she was normally pretty talkative, minus the hour spent in an isolation room for her first hour of special pain treatment

(sighs) "first of all my name isn't Shadow Blaze, it's the name the government gave me when I was found amnesic, second of all I have a plan but it's really risky"

"wait what's your real name then?"

"it's...it's Rachel Karatana"

Hiro speaks up

"you're lying, she died in the plane crash three years ago"

"nope she survived the crashed and only regained her memories a year ago"

"that's why you've been distancing yourself even more lately"

(nods) "exactly John, I've been debating on whether or not to reveal myself for the past year, however today made it impossible not to reveal I'm alive"

"so what's your plan Rachel?"

"easy Hiro, I do my job as a BBA investigator and go undercover in this Dark Comings group and try and stop them from the inside"

"hold on you're a BBA investigator?"

"yep I specialize in undercover work but I can do public investigations as well"

well the majestics had come and Robert spoke up

"you have the distinct advantage that everyone except for us bladers here believe you dead"

"exactly Robert and hopefully I can use that to my full advantage"

"how?"

"that's the one thing I don't know"

she had shrugged her shoulders and suddenly winced in pain

"that pain is also going to be a problem for you"

"yeah, especially because if I don't take the medication every day it doubles back with a vengeance at some point"

"and with the medication?"

"it's only a dull throb that I can keep under control for the most part there are times that if I've been in one position too long I'm in incredible pain for a few brief moments though"

"I don't like your plan Karatana I've already lost you twice I don't want to make it a third time"

"technically you've only lost me once"

"either way I don't want to lose you again"

"look I know you don't like this and honestly I don't much like it either but we've got no choice"

"fine, we'll go your way but still I wish we had thought this out better"

"well we still have to wait for me to get out of the hospital to do this plan"

"maybe a few of the rest of us can also try and get in as well"

(shakes her head) "no I will not risk innocent lives if I can help it"

"hey Rachel I just thought of something"

"what Hiro?"

"you're going to have to renew your BBA investigator license after this to include your blindness and the fact you haven't been active in two years"

(chuckles) "you got me there I was put on the deactivated list when I was thought dead and when I say deactivated that can either mean dead or retired"

"wait so you can go years at a time without missions?"

"well at least two years at a time without a mission if we're lucky thanks to the fact that there are always investigators ready to work"

"well most of us need to go to the BBA Asian office that's in Japan to get extended stays here, due to the crises that's just happened all Beybladers are grounded until further notice so wherever you are you're stuck until the travel ban is lifted"

well everyone but what was left of the Bladebreakers and the Living Blade teams left the room

"so what's going to happen after you complete this mission Rachel?"

"I was thinking of staying with you guys"

"what but why?"

"easy because I need a steady team and you guys are great friends of mine"

"but what about your BBA missions?"

"we'll think of something maybe Mr. Dickenson can make you informants or something for the BBA so that you're still involved in my life as an agent without getting in too deep"

"what does an informant do anyways?"

"keeps an ear out for trouble and alerts the nearest BBA authority they can"

"maybe we should just become investigators ourselves"

"no guys that's too risky, we need most of you guys up and active for this to work if something should happen to me..."

"I get it it's best that you're the only agent so that if something happens to you no one suspects something is up with the rest of the team"

"exactly, and there will be times when you're left in the dark because my assignment is just that risky"

"wait I don't get something, you're claiming that we're friends yet you're willing to leave us in the dark about things?"

"like I told you it's only if it becomes too dangerous, I will not have you guys at risk simply for your peace of mind"

"we understand Rachel but if that's the case maybe we shouldn't be involved with you any longer after this mission is over, it might be safest that way for all of us if we decide to do it that way"

"look let's free Mr. Dickenson and then decide from there"

unfortunately things wouldn't go as planned Rachel was discovered two years into her investigation and Dark Coming managed to do what Biovolt failed, take over the world with bitbeasts and Rachel was once again considered dead but only because she hadn't been heard from since shortly before Dark Coming succeeded in their plan

"what's the plan now Gin?"

"I honestly don't know every blader has been battling since this all started and now I don't know what else to do"

meanwhile in another part of Japan another group of people were meeting but this wasn't a normal meeting

"so Shadow got any escape plans now that you've finally been let out of the cell without blindfolds?"

"think so"

"man has it really been two years since you were put in this cell with us?"

"yep which means it's been four years since any of us have seen any daylight"

and so they finally manage to free themselves and eventually met up with Hiro and his group and then managed to take down Dark Coming. Fifteen years later most of the old gang had retired from the sport of Beyblading seeing as how they were all just simply to old to do the things required of them with the proper strength though Rachel was still heavily involved with BBA investigations seeing as how five years after they had freed the world she had approached Mr. Dickenson about a separate branch specifically for BBA investigators undercover or otherwise and he approved and Rachel became head of the group that she founded. A lot of the investigators worked undercover unless they couldn't and many people didn't know who the investigators were unless they revealed themselves and even then the world at large didn't know who was a BBA investigator and who wasn't and some of the investigators were young teenagers which gave the BBA a distinct advantage over the enemy because they were young and inventive and acted just like ordinary kids who enjoyed the game one thing about the teenage investigators though was a tradition that had started with Rachel and the Living Blade team, only one member of the team was a BBA investigator and the rest of the team were just ordinary players, sometimes they knew the teammate was a BBA investigator other times they didn't but either way it helped keep the teams in balance and also the investigators balanced because they got to have a social life outside the world of investigations


End file.
